Te Pertenezco
by MixerDazzle
Summary: Ha pasado un año ya ¿por que no lo superas, Dazzle? ya paso, deja el pasado atrás, aunque bueno ¿como olvidarle? ¿Como olvidarte? Si supieras que estar así es un infierno, no tendrías dudas, créeme... Te pertenezco


**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Te Pertenezco_**

Adagio Dazzle se paseaba por el salón de eventos donde se encontraba, con un vestido negro de tirantes, algo escotado pero decente, largo del lado izquierdo, pero que poco a poco se levantaba, dejando una abertura del lado izquierdo, dicha abertura llegaba a la altura de la rodilla, luciendo sus piernas, perfectamente combinado con unos hermosos y brillantes zapatos negros abiertos, anillos y pulseras en sus manos, aretes y collar, sin olvidar su largo y sedoso cabello largo, el cual, lo tenía lacio totalmente, teniendo la esencia única de una chica segura, bella, presumida pero… linda y tierna, así ganándose la mirada de más de un chico en el evento.

Esto ya no era nuevo para ella, quizás hace unos meses cuando empezó a madurar, pero ahora, estaba acostumbrada.

Muchos chicos se le habían declarado ya, y es que a pesar de que en un principio su etapa de "rompecorazones" le incomodaba un poco, ahora, la incomodidad se había ido, llegando la costumbre y el aburrimiento, y es que le resultaba curioso cómo es que, antes nadie se fijaba en ella, lo cual no le afectaba en absoluto, siempre le dio igual eso de cuestiones parejas y todo eso, pero hubo una vez en la que no fue así. Por primera vez se había encaprichado por algo, o más bien, por alguien. Y es que todo empezó en la noche de hace un año, cuando ingenuamente pidió un deseo al cielo, un deseo tan estúpido que siempre le ha avergonzado el tan solo pensar en eso.

 _-no puede ser, estoy sola, completamente sola, Dios… como desearía tener un novio…_

Adagio negó con la cabeza, al tan solo recordar esa frase, ese deseo tan tonto e inmaduro, pero al recordar lo que paso después, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios.

 _El celular de nuestra querida peli naranja había recibido un mensaje, un mensaje de admiración, lo cual alegro un poco la noche de la chica, quien en ese momento, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía más que sola._

-¿Por qué rayos pedí una cosa así?- murmuro la chica para sí, mientras salía del salón, para pasearse por los jardines.

Un chico de cabello blanco y ojos azules la miro de manera atenta, Adagio lo conocía, siempre era lo mismo con él, te ve, te sonríe, pero cuando te acercas, ni siquiera se molesta en saludar, por lo que Adagio ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de voltearlo a ver.

-ugh, como siempre Soarin, como siempre…- murmuro Adagio con molestia. Claramente este chico se las daba de galán, lo cual no le agradaba para nada a la chica, ya que el "galán" quería que le rogaran.

Adagio no haría eso. Y si rogara por alguien seria por alguien que realmente valga la pena.

 _-¿Qué tal?- saludo un chico de cabellera algo larga a la chica, quien se encontraba en la biblioteca. Si amigos, Adagio Dazzle solo era conocida por su inteligencia, al menos para la mayoría de sus compañeros._

 _-hola- saludo la peli naranja con una sonrisa amable._

 _-creí que no responderías el mensaje que te mande anoche- dice el chico, sentándose a su lado_

 _-¿eras tú el de ese mensaje?_

 _-así es, yo te conozco a ti, Adagio Dazzle, pero creo que tu no a mi_

 _-efectivamente- respondió Adagio con algo de gracia, entonces el chico le sonríe aún más._

 _-soy Zephyr Breeze, mucho gusto_

-Brawly ¿Qué tal?- saludo Adagio a quien era como su hermano, su mejor amigo- te quedo muy bien tu presentación, la verdad es que me encanto

-la presentación estuvo muy bien, pero no mi cabello ¿no ves lo feo que estoy? Y el peinado no ayuda- dice Brawly de manera seria, cruzándose de brazos.

Adagio rueda los ojos, mientras sonríe.

-claro que no, te ves muy bien

-¿verdad? Es lo que yo digo- dice Ringo, uniéndose a la conversación.

El pequeño Ringo, amigo de Brawly Beats y sorpresa, uno de los chicos que querían Adagio, mas no se acercaban a ella.

-sí, se ve muy bien, pero… ya ves que no hace caso- dice Adagio con una sonrisa divertida, mientras Ringo sonríe.

Así es, a pesar de que varios se querían acercar a Adagio, no podían, hasta los chicos que eran considerados como sus rivales tratan de acercarse a ella. Pero ella con su seriedad los alejaba, tal vez los intimidaba, no lo sabía, pero hubo alguien a quien definitivamente no logro intimidar.

 _-no puedo creerlo, somos muy diferentes- mencionaba Zephyr a través de mensaje, mientras Adagio sonreía de manera alegre._

 _-y aun así… me agradas ;)_

 _-lo mismo digo, y que haces?_

 _-voy a almorzar_

 _-wow, y yo con tanta hambre_

 _-te invitaría pero ya me lo acabe todo- escribió Adagio de manera divertida._

 _-que cruel_

Adagio estaba con su celular en la mano, normalmente mantenía a su mejor amiga al pendiente respecto a lo que sucedía, pero al desbloquear su dispositivo, le llego un mensaje.

"Hola hermosa 3"

Adagio rodo los ojos con fastidio, era el mismo chico de siempre. Comet Tail era lindo pero tan empalagoso. Su amigo noto la cara de fastidio de Adagio, por lo que levanto una ceja.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Brawly.

-es el chico que me escribe todos los días a las tres de la mañana 'Ahora que el sol ha salido e ilumina tus hermosos ojos' ugh… en verdad es molesto- dijo Adagio haciendo una mueca- y la peor parte es que a esa hora el sol esta igual de dormido que yo

Y luego, otro tipo le mando un mensaje.

"Oye"

"Oigo" respondió Adagio.

"¿Me pasarías tu pack?"

-¿es en serio?- pregunto Adagio seria, para después mandar una imagen al chico, y sonreír con burla- en tus sueños, idiota

Y es que los tontos que le hacían caso ahora tenían años de conocerla, y es hasta ahora que le empiezan a coquetear, y lo peor era que ni siquiera sabían cómo coquetear con ella. Siempre era lo mismo. Le aburrían, ni siquiera le divertía jugar con ellos o sus sentimientos, para nada, simplemente le aburrían. A diferencia de, bueno… ustedes ya saben quién.

 _-¿Cómo haces para conquistar a los chicos? Por qué se ve que conquistas el corazón de varios chicos en poco tiempo…_

-ja, ay querido Zephyr Breeze, si supieras que en ese entonces yo no conquistaba a nadie- menciono Adagio con cierto grado de gracia, recordando las palabras del chico que extrañaba tanto.

Adagio caminaba, entonces a lo lejos alcanzo a ver a otro amigo de Brawly Beats. Flash, quien le sonrió y le saludo amigable. Él le agradaba, era un buen chico.

Después, salió al comedor, recordando las palabras de él.

 _-solo necesito que ella diga si o no_

 _Adagio se sentía nerviosa, no sabía a donde iba Zephyr Breeze con eso._

 _-y la pregunta es… ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

Adagio salió de su nube de pensamientos, para saludar al siguiente chico.

-hola Caramel ¿Qué tal?

Y este chico, a diferencia de los demás, le parecía tierno, pero si había una cosa que todos tenían en común.

Todos eran unos idiotas, si, hasta Zephyr Breeze.

 _-sé que estas enojada conmigo porque no llegue y lo siento mucho- decía el mensaje de texto de Zephyr- es que me dieron clases extras._

 _-si qui istis inojidi conmigi, claro que lo estoy- dijo Adagio de manera molesta, estando en su hogar bien arreglada y demás_

Y es que ni Cris (su primer "amor") le había puesto así de… triste, de feliz, de molesta, de emocionada, y por más que lo negara, extrañaba las emociones que le hacía sentir Zephyr Breeze, extrañaba a Zephyr Breeze. Ya que bueno… nadie era capaz de sacar esas emociones que el rubio sacaba de ella, pero, su secreto fue revelado, entonces su familia misma le impuso una nueva regla.

 _-debes terminar con el_

 _-¿Qué? pero si es muy lindo y…_

 _-y no te conviene, ni siquiera viene de una buena familia, además, es muy arriesgado estar con alguien como él, ni siquiera lo conoces bien_

Lo que fue peor para Adagio, fue que él puso la excusa perfecta para terminar, y aún más doloroso, ni siquiera lucho por evitar la ruptura.

-vamos Adagio, ya paso un año, supéralo ya- decía Adagio para sí, y aunque durante un tiempo le guardo cierto rencor a su familia, pronto se le paso. Pero no podía negarlo.

Lo extrañaba, pero por puro orgullo, jamás, volvería con él. No hablaría con él. De la última vez que lo vio paso un año, recordaba su rostro y su voz, su forma de hablar e incluso de escribir, pero estaba tranquila porque sabía que nunca en la vida lo volvería a ver. Ja! Eso solo duraría unos pocos segundos.

Adagio estaba en el comedor, cuando de pronto sintió una mirada, dio media vuelta y miro a un chico alto, de piel verdosa, rubio y ojos lila, con el pelo por el hombro, peinado hacia atrás, traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Observándola seriamente. Ella lo miro seriamente, a los pocos segundos abrió los ojos con un poco de sorpresa, mientras él se mantenía totalmente inexpresivo. Adagio desvió la mirada y opto por irse, mientras en su cabeza solo rondaba una frase.

"No es el, no es el, no es Zephyr Breeze"

Un rato más tarde, lo vio a lo lejos, era Zephyr, Adagio estaba casi segura, aunque solo esperaba que era una persona muy parecida, no lo sabía, pero si sabía una cosa.

No importaba cuantos la siguieran, cuantos le coquetearan, cuantos querían estar con ella o simplemente cuantos se le insinuaban, nadie, pero de verdad nadie podría quitar a ese chico de su corazón y nadie podría borrar ese nombre de su mente, aunque bueno…

El ya habría borrado a Adagio de su mente, Adagio no lo había hecho, y al parecer nunca lo hará.

-Te pertenezco, Zephyr Breeze

FIN

 ** _Hola muchachos ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto esta historia? ¿Si? ¿No? Bueno, para hacerla me base en la canción de Fey que se llama "Te Pertenezco" y de un pequeño susto que me lleve el día de hoy xD ojala les haya gustado mucho esta pequeña historia, gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima :D_**

 ** _Atte. MixerDazzle 3_**


End file.
